


Agog and Aghast

by seijohstardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohstardust/pseuds/seijohstardust
Summary: With a volleyball-shaped hole to fill in his free time, Sugawara joins his university's musical theatre society.What he doesn't anticipate is a certain red-haired former opponent having the same idea.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Sugawara’s second day of university, and so far, everything had gone smoothly. He was settling into his classes nicely, his lecturers seemed friendly and approachable, and it turned out he didn’t need to buy half the textbooks he thought he would. Now, he found himself in a huge sports hall, filled to the brim with colourful stalls manned by second, third and fourth-years, all attempting to recruit new members to their societies.

After high school, Sugawara had made the bittersweet decision to bring his volleyball career to an end. While he had many fond memories of his time on the court, he couldn’t see himself making a lifelong career of it – nor could he bear the thought of having to start from the bottom up in a new team. Of course, he still kept in touch with his friends from high school, but as far as he was aware, he was the only one of them to end up at this particular institution. Because of that, he had found himself feeling rather isolated. With a volleyball-shaped gap in his spare time to fill, as well as a distinct lack of friends, Sugawara had decided that the best solution was to join a new club or society. As for which one he would join, he had not yet decided.

Sugawara made his way around the packed societies’ fair, talking to a few representatives, taking a few freebies and sampling the Baking Society’s brownies, until he found himself standing in front of a table decorated with a purple tablecloth, with a matching banner overhead. “Musical Theatre Society,” it read. He squeezed past a couple of people standing in the way, taking a flyer - on it, there was a time and place for the first meeting, plus a brief description of club activities.

Sugawara had a good voice, not that he was one to brag about it. Back at home, he loved to sing as he did chores around the house, but it never really went beyond that. Now though, the Musical Theatre Society struck him as the perfect idea. He scribbled down his name and e-mail on the mailing list form, put the flyer safely in his satchel, speed-walked past the Baking Society’s stand to sneakily grab another brownie, and headed back home for the day.

Like most other first-years, Sugawara lived in the university’s halls of residence, sharing a flat with three other first-years, each with their own individual bedroom. He was thankful that he didn’t have to share a room, as his new flatmates had already proven themselves to be quite a handful. After scolding one of the flatmates – Kenta, a lanky brunet with a constant smirk on his face – for leaving his sweet wrappers on the couch, Sugawara retired to his room. He took his time doing the required reading for tomorrow’s seminars, and after he had finished, he used the Theatre Society flyer as a bookmark. He made a mental note of the time and place he needed to be: 4pm tomorrow, Lounge 2, in the Student Union building.

~

Lounge 2 turned out to be a relatively large room on the ground floor of the Union Building, decorated with lime green couches and wooden coffee tables. Light streamed in through the windows on the far walls, with a few people passing by outside glancing in at the lone young man sitting in the otherwise empty room. Sugawara had made sure to arrive early in order to make a good impression - only realising too late that maybe half an hour was a little _too_ early. Still, determined to stick it out, he took a book out of his bashed-up leather satchel and got comfortable.

As time went on and other students started to filter into the room, Sugawara became slightly antsy about the fact that nobody came to sit with him – still, he reasoned, the others were probably just anxious about talking to new people. He put his book away, hoping to seem a little more approachable.

By five past four, Sugawara had been joined on his couch by a nervous looking girl, and on the couch directly opposite, they had been joined by a couple of slightly older male students who had been making conversation amongst themselves since they came in. The noise level in the room gradually rose, until finally, a young man with dark, shoulder-length hair and thick eyebrows stood up on one of the coffee tables, grabbing everyone’s attention. The rest of the room fell silent.

“Hello, and welcome to the first meeting of the Musical Theatre Society! It’s good to see so many new faces here today. I’m Nakamura Akihiko, the president of the Society as of this year, and…”

Suddenly, Sugawara’s attention was disrupted by a slow creaking, followed by shuffling coming from behind him. A latecomer sneaking in, no doubt.

“…Every semester we put on one main production, as well as some smaller events for charity. We decide what we’ll do by vote – you can all nominate a musical you’d like us to perform, and we’ll take a vote in the next meeting. Then we’ll hold auditions, usually around…”

The latecomer slumped into the seat next to Sugawara, so that Sugawara was now sandwiched between him and the nervous-looking girl. Clearly, this latecomer had no sense of personal space, his gangly limbs making far too much contact with him for comfort. Sugawara glanced at his face – deep-set eyes, freckles for days, framed by a shock of pillar-box red hair. He turned his attention back to Nakamura, only to snap his head back to look at the latecomer again.

Wait a second.

_Wait a second._

Sugawara wasn’t aware that he was staring until the redhead turned to look back at him. Then, in a similar state of shock, the redhead’s eyes widened, his mouth forming an ‘o’.

“You!” Tendou Satori hissed quietly, now pointing at Sugawara with a bony finger. “ _You!_ ”

Sugawara took a moment to process the fact that it was none other than Shiratorizawa’s infamous middle blocker sitting beside him, before regaining his composure, opting to not say a word in response and instead turn his attention back to Nakamura. That didn’t stop Tendou from staring at him, however.

Despite Sugawara’s resolve, he found it nearly impossible to concentrate on the president’s welcome speech, his mind whirring instead with thoughts of his former opponent. What were the chances that they’d apply to the same university, and even join the same society? It was like a weird cheese dream.

Eventually Nakamura finished his speech, giving the old and new members a chance to get to know each other. Sugawara opted to ignore the elephant in the room, introducing himself to the girl beside him instead. Despite how nervous she had seemed at the start of the meeting, she quickly seemed to gain confidence, coming across as friendly but polite. Her name was Megumi, and she was a second-year Zoology student. They chatted for a little while, while the two other boys across the table remained completely absorbed in their own conversation. Tendou, meanwhile, had taken out his phone, and was tapping away while taking the occasional side-glance at Sugawara. Apparently not noticing how Sugawara had been pointedly ignoring Tendou, Megumi finally broke the silence between them.

“Uh- hello there! What’s your name?”

Tendou looked up from his phone, his mouth instantly pulling up into a grin. He reached out, offering his hand to shake, which she accepted.

“Tendou Satori, but Satori is fine. Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too, Satori-kun. What course are you on?”

“Fine Art,” he responded. Megumi seemed interested in the subject, and they continued talking, leaving Sugawara sitting between them in awkward silence. He zoned out, thinking about just how bizarre the situation was, until he snapped back to attention when Megumi mentioned his name.

“…And Sugawara-kun, what musical do you want to do?”

“Oh,” he said, turning his attention to her. “I quite like Les Misérables, so I’ll probably nominate that.”

“Laaaame,” responded the grating, nasal voice to his left. “We should do something flashy, and, y’know… Not _boring_. I don’t think I could sit through three hours of people singing about bread, war and being sad.”

Sugawara bristled. It wasn’t even the negative attitude towards his choice of musical that got to him – it was that tone of voice, that same familiar voice that had taunted him and his teammates with such confidence just a few months prior. Before he even had a chance to respond, Tendou continued, his mouth curving up into a sickeningly sweet smile.

“So, how have you been, Koushi-kun?”

Sugawara furrowed his brow at the use of his first name, but he forced a smile in return.

“I’ve been fine, thank you. How are the rest of your old teammates doing?”

“Oh, they’re very well. Wakatoshi-kun’s here too, studying Biology, and Soekawa-kun’s here doing Classics.”

Megumi piped up again.

“Oh, so you two know each other?”

Before Tendou could say anything, Sugawara got there first, his sweet smile rivalling Tendou’s own. This time though, nothing about it was forced.

“Yes, my team beat his in the prelims of the Spring Volleyball Tournament earlier this year.”

“What a coincidence! Well, at least you’ve got a familiar face here with you, that’s nice…” Megumi’s sentence tapered off. She was clearly getting a little flustered, finally sensing the tension between the two young men.

“Oh, I agree,” Tendou chirped. “I’m sure we’ll become the best of friends, Koushi-kun.”

“Certainly,” Sugawara replied coolly, holding out his hand.

Neither of them let on just how painfully tight each other’s grips were as they shook hands, their grins unfaltering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara deals with the aftermath of the first meeting, and somehow ends up having coffee with Tendou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this sure is long overdue... I kept editing it and editing it and then university started again and I completely forgot about it, but it's finally here - the second chapter of this mess. I hope you enjoy it!

The first Musical Theatre Society meeting ended after everyone had submitted their nominations for the first musical of the year. The top three suggestions would be announced during the next meeting, and a vote would then be held to determine the winner.

Sugawara was still reeling from his encounter with Tendou as he lay on his bed that evening. They had maintained their false pleasantries until the end of the meeting, when they both went their separate ways without another word.

Obnoxious, brash, sadistic… These were the words that came to mind when Sugawara thought of Tendou Satori. He couldn’t fathom working alongside him for the next three years – but then again, he couldn’t let himself give up on the Society just because Tendou also happened to be a member. It’d be like letting him win, and that wasn’t something Sugawara was wont to do.

His train of thought was interrupted as his phone pinged in his bag. He sat up, retrieved the phone, then flopped back down on the bed as he scrolled through his notifications. There were unread messages from Daichi and Ennoshita, as well as an invitation to join the Musical Theatre Society’s Facebook group. He paused for a moment before accepting, and before long his phone was pinging again with friend requests from his new fellow members. He was somewhat pleased to see no request from one member in particular – for now, at least, his feed would be free of the redhead’s freckled face. The friend requests were closely followed by another notification informing him that he’d been added to the Society’s group chat.

He chose to ignore the chat for now, responding to Daichi and Ennoshita’s messages before heading off to sleep. It had been a long day.

~

When he awoke, Sugawara checked his phone, and nearly ended up with a headache looking at the number of notifications he had. It seemed that the group chat had been active all through the night. He had also received a few new friend requests – including not one, but three, he really wished he hadn’t.

He considered the faces of Tendou Satori, Soekawa Jin and Ushijima Wakatoshi staring at him from his phone screen. Tendou’s icon was a standard dog-filter Snapchat selfie, flashing a peace sign, while Soekawa’s was a close-up of his face with two cartoon caterpillars photoshopped over his eyebrows. Sugawara couldn’t help but smile a little at that. Ushijima’s, however, could’ve been his passport photograph – it was just him, staring straight into the camera against a white background. No frills, no nonsense.

Sugawara couldn’t exactly reject the requests – they did have a legitimate connection, after all, and rejecting them would be poor form. Besides, as much as he disliked them thanks to their only previous encounter, he had to admit that Megumi had been right in a way. It was nice having some familiar faces around in an otherwise unfamiliar environment.

He sighed, and hit the ‘accept’ button on all three requests.

After dealing with the remaining notifications, Sugawara got up and made himself a cup of coffee and some waffles, eating them straight out of the toaster, not bothering dirtying a plate. He proceeded with his day as normal, going to his scheduled lecture and seminars. It wasn’t until that afternoon, when he was about to head back to his flat from his last seminar of the day, that his peace was disturbed by a nasal voice shouting from across the quad.

“KOUSHI-KUUUN!”

Oh god.

“HEY, KOUSHI-KUN! IT’S ME, YOUR BEST PAL, SATORI!”

Sugawara tried to ignore him, but by now, a number of people were staring at both Tendou and the mortified ashen-haired boy he was pointing directly at. When it was clear that he wasn’t going to get a response, Tendou bounded over to Sugawara, effortlessly keeping up with him as Sugawara attempted to speed-walk away.

“Aww, Koushi-kun, are you ignoring me? Even after you accepted my friend request? We’re officially friends now, Koushi-kun, it says so right there on Facebook!”

“Dear God, why do you hate me?”

“Hm? I don’t-“

“I meant God. Why does God hate me.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I can’t answer that, I’m afraid. But it’s clear that fate has thrown us both together, so we should really make the most of it. Don’t you agree, _bestie_?”

Sugawara groaned in response. Tendou was just so… Much. It wasn’t necessarily the old rivalry between them that set him on edge – after all, Karasuno had won the one match they had played against each other – but his entire personality rubbed Sugawara up the wrong way. He was tiring to deal with. Still, he supposed he would have to get used to it.

“Koushi-kun, how about we _besties_ go for a coffee together? We can catch up, talk about old times…”

“Seriously?” Sugawara responded, stopping in his tracks. The idea seemed ridiculous, and completely out of the blue – but then, a small corner of his mind was telling him to just go for it. _He’s one of the only people you know here from Miyagi_ , it said. _Plus, you don’t want to end up getting kicked out of the Society for your squabbling. This is your fresh start. You’re not rivals anymore._

 He sighed, looking Tendou dead in the eye.

“If I go, will you please stop calling me ‘bestie’?”

Tendou smirked, not missing a beat.

“Not a chance.”

Sugawara somehow ended up at the Union building’s café with Tendou anyway, looking more than a little fed up.

He was hesitant when Tendou offered to pay for both of their drinks - he couldn’t help but think that he must have some ulterior motive. Still, he accepted in the end, and they ended up in a booth seat in a dark corner of the café; Sugawara with a black coffee, and Tendou with something called an ‘espressochoc’.

After his obnoxious onslaught at the quad, Sugawara was surprised by how quiet Tendou had become as they sat and sipped their drinks. It was like he had run out of steam. In the end, it was Sugawara who broke the silence.

“So… You said you’re taking Fine Art?”

Tendou looked up from his drink, almost looking a little startled for the briefest of moments before regaining his usual boisterous air.

“Yeah, that’s right. I like the making stuff part, but then we have to take these Art History modules too and they’re really dull… But then, Theatre Society should keep me entertained enough so I won’t die of boredom.”

Sugawara nodded, while trying to remember why he even agreed to do this.

“So… What musical did you nominate?”

“The Phantom of the Opera. It’s a classic!”

“French people singing about revolution, dying and heartbreak is boring, but French people singing about singing and being unattractive is a classic? _Philistine_ ,” Sugawara said with a smirk. Tendou’s mouth hung open in mock horror.

“Have you even _seen_ Phantom?”

“Have _you_ seen Les Mis?”

“…Damn, you’ve got me there.”

“Yep. Stalemate,” Sugawara responded, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Well,” Tendou said after a moment of consideration, “seeing as we’re _besties_ and all-“

“I told you to stop that-“

“ _Seeing as we’re besties and all_ , we could get together and watch them both? My laptop has a pretty big screen, so you could come over…”

Tendou’s expression was indecipherable as Sugawara tried to understand what was happening. Until now, he had been ninety per-cent sure that this coffee thing was just a joke, an attempt to get under his skin somehow. But now, he was being asked to come over and watch two three-hour long musicals with him? What on earth was going on in Tendou’s head?

“…Koushi-kun, you look like I just spat in your drink.”

“Just what are you trying to pull?”

Without missing a beat, Tendou raised an eyebrow, a sly grin on his face as he responded.

“You, Koushi-kun.”

Sugawara spat out his drink, and Tendou doubled up laughing.

“Oh my god, Koushi-kun, you totally thought I was being serious…!”

Sugawara just glared back at him, grabbing a fistful of tissues from the dispenser on the table to wipe up the coffee. He couldn’t take much more of him. Tendou continued, hysterical.

“Oh my, does my _bestie_ want to take things further?”

“I’m not going to survive the year. I’m going to kill you, and Ushiwaka will kill me in return. And please stop with the ‘bestie’ thing, even Suga is fine…”

Tendou’s grin only grew wider.

“Suga, Suga, sweet as sugar, you don’t have it in you to kill me.”

“Do you just say whatever pops into your head? Is there any thought process behind what you say, or are you just pre-programmed to be an idiot?”

Their bickering continued for a good twenty minutes before they both finished their drinks. With Suga declining another rather firmly, they parted ways, heading back to their respective flats.

When Suga was back in his own room, he collapsed face-first onto his bed, exhausted and slightly bemused. He really couldn’t get a read on Tendou Satori.


End file.
